Clare In Wonderland
by HaruChanSatoba
Summary: When Clare Edwards falls down the rabbit hole, she meets very strange creatures who oddly enough, remind her of some fellow Degrassians...especially the Mad Hatter. Set between Seasons 11 and 12, except for Clare's parents never divorced, Randall died. Rated T for now ON HIATUS.
1. Prologue: Nightmare

Chapter 1: Nightmare

(Year 2005- Past)

"Randall, you have finally lost your marbles!" Sam Fitzgerald exclaimed. It was a stormy night in Ontario, Canada, and at the Edwards' Household, things were getting a little weird between Sam and his best friend, Randall Edwards. "This whole idea is impossible!"

"Sam, the only way to attain the impossible is to think it actually _is_ possible," Randall calmly replied.

"Randall, this kind of philosophy can really ruin you," Sam worriedly said back.

"And ya know, I'm willing to take that chance," Randall responded. "Imagine: us trading with all Eastern Hemisphere countries- Bangkok, Japan…" His voice trailed off as he saw his daughter, Clare, come out of her bedroom, and give him a sad stare.

"The nightmare _again_?" He asked, and she nodded. He got up, walking over to her. "I'll be right back," he told Sam reluctantly.

[In Clare's Bedroom…]

"I'm falling down a deep hole. Then I see…strange creatures," Clare told her father.

"What kind of creatures?" Randall asked.

"There's a Dodo Bird, a White Rabbit in a tuxedo, a smiling cat…" She explained.

"I didn't know cats could smile," Randall said, chuckling.

"I didn't either," Clare said back. "Then there's a…blue caterpillar…"

"A blue caterpillar…" Randall trailed off, thinking.

"Do you think I've lost my mind?" Clare worriedly asked. Randall put his hand to her forehead.

"I'm afraid so. You're mad, foolish, and crackers. But let me tell you a secret: all the best people are." Clare giggled.

"It's only a dream, Clare. Nothing can hurt you. But if you ever feel too scared, you can wake yourself up easy. Just like this." Randall pinched his daughter's arm, gently.

"Owie," she said, and pinched him back, looking at him. He brought a hand to her cheek and kissed her nose.

**(A/N: Okay, I know it was a short starting chapter, but you gotta admit— it was pretty good! :D read and review!)**


	2. Quick Disclaimer!

**Disclaimer 1**

**Me: (yelling) GAH! Why did I forget? Why, why, why?**

**Eli: Something the matter, Marissa?**

**Me: YES! I **_**completely**_** forgot to let my readers know (at least, the few readers I have) that I don't own Degrassi, Alice in Wonderland, you, Alice, Clare, or anyone else and any related material!**

**Eli: Oh, okay. Well, if that's all you needed to say…I'm gonna go now. Clare needs me. She's upset over Jake again. Why can't she just get over the fact that he's her brother now?**

**Me: Ha-ha I know, seriously. (He turns to leave) Wait! (In child-like voice) Can I haz a kiss first? :3**

**Eli: (gives me his famous lopsided smirk, shakes his head, and comes over to me) Oh, alright.**

**Me: Hee-hee ^w^ (leans cheek towards him)**

**Eli: (takes my face in his hands and kisses my lips) There. Ya happy?**

**Me: (shocked, thinking) **_**I wanted a cheek kiss, but okay! :D**_** (in dazed tone) Yea… ;)**

**Eli: Alrighty. See ya. (Smirks again and leaves)**

**Me: (swoons) –w-**


	3. Chapter 1: All Downhill From Here

Chapter 2: All Downhill from Here

(Year 2011- Present)

"Do we really have to go?" Clare Edwards, now 17, asked her mother as they rode to the Fitzgerald Estate in a limo for her Sweet 17 Carnival Party. "I highly doubt anyone will notice if we didn't."

"Oh, they'd notice alright," Helen Edwards replied. She checked her daughter. "Where's your bra?"

"Mom, there's pads built into the top of the dress. Why would I need a bra?" Clare raised an eyebrow.

Helen huffed, and lifted her daughter's skirt. "And no pantyhose?"

"I hate them now. I've worn tights AND pantyhose for so long, I think my legs need to breathe for once," Clare replied.

"But you're not appropriately dressed!" Helen exclaimed.

"Why do we always have to go by the rules?" Clare raised her voice. "What if it was agreed that 'appropriate' was wearing a chunk of monkey fur on your head? Would you wear it then?"

"Clare, please," Helen said angrily.

"To me, a bra with a dress is like monkey fur," Clare muttered dryly.

"Please. Not today," Helen repeated furiously.

Clare looked away for a second, replying coldly, "Dad would have laughed." She saw her mother's unhappy expression. "I'm sorry. I'm exhausted. I didn't sleep well last night."

"Did you have bad dreams _again_?" Helen asked curiously.

"Only one; it's always been the same, never anything different. Is that normal? Don't most people have different dreams?" Helen shrugged. She took off her necklace and put it around Clare's neck.

"There. You look beautiful. Now, can you _please_ manage a smile?" Clare smiled a bit, and then looked back out the limousine's window. The limo pulled up to the estate, and Helen and Clare rushed to the backyard, where the party was already in full swing, and where Mr. and Mrs. Fitzgerald were waiting.

"Finally, we'd thought you'd never arrive. You're late for your own party," Maria Fitzgerald said. "Clare, Fitz is waiting to ride the bumper cars with you. Go." Clare rushed off, and Maria glared at Helen. "It's past 4 already. Seriously, for everything we've rushed through…"

"I'm so sorry, Maria," Helen said guiltily.

"Oh, never mind," Maria said, storming off.

"Forgive her. She's been planning this day for nineteen years," Sam apologized to Helen.

"Well, it does look good. I think she did a splendid job," Helen said.

"Quite so…I think of Randall a lot. He was really a man of revelation," Sam said. "I hope you don't think I'm taking too much advantage of your misfortune."

"Of course not," Helen responded. "I'm delighted that you bought the company."

"As am I," Sam replied. "God knows how much I would have loved a new idea had I the chance to think one up."

Helen smirked, and chuckled dryly, "Chance would have wanted that too."

Down by the bumper cars, Fitz and Clare rode around in excitement as "I Get Around" by The Beach Boys blasted out of the loudspeakers.

"Fitz! Didn't you wear that vest to the Halloween Dance at Degrassi?" Clare shouted over the music.

"Quite the opposite! I wore it to the Back-to-School Night when we were freshmen! Ya know- when you were dating KC?" He shouted back as Clare swerved the car to one side. He noticed Clare look around, and then snicker. "What? Do you think I'm funny?"

"No! I had a sudden vision of all the girls in tuxes and the guys in dresses!" Clare laughed back.

"Ya know, you should really keep your visions to yourself! There's an old saying: when in doubt, keep silent!" He shouted back.

She kept steering, and then got distracted as she noticed a picture of a flock of birds on the nearby wall. She crashed into a wall moments later, and some of the kids laughed.

"I apologize for Miss Edwards! She's a bit unfocused today!" He pulled the car to one side, and stopped it, glaring at Clare, and he hissed, "Clare! Where's your head at?"

"Sorry…I was just wondering what it would be like to fly…" Clare said guiltily, bracing herself, if Fitz were to hit her. After all, he had that reputation of being somewhat of a bully. However, Fitz just laughed.

"Why would you go around thinking such an impossible thing?" Fitz chuckled.

"Why wouldn't I?" Clare asked, smiling. "My dad always used to believe in as many as six impossible things before breakfast!"

Fitz noticed his mother signaling him out of the corner of his eye, and he pulled to the entrance of the ride, dragging Clare out of the car with him by the wrist.

"Clare, meet me in front of the Ferris Wheel in exactly ten minutes," he hurriedly said before taking off, leaving Clare utterly confused. She turned around upon hearing giggles, and saw the Toshiro twins, Miki and Kiki, Helen's friend Momoko's daughters. They were both 9 years old, wearing matching Harley Quinn outfits and had ear-to-ear grins on their faces. The only difference between the two was their hairstyles, Miki had curly pigtails, and Kiki wore a half-up-half-down curly ponytail.

"We have a secret to tell you, Clary," Miki said, bouncing a bit.

"Well, if you're telling me, then it's not much of a secret," Clare said, squatting down to face the twins.

"Maybe we shouldn't?" Kiki asked her twin.

"It'd be best if we should," Miki replied. They turned back to Clare.

"She's not gonna be surprised if we tell her," Kiki said to Miki.

"Will ya be surprised?" Miki asked excitedly to Clare.

"Maybe, maybe not…but now that you've let this out you have to tell me," Clare said.

"Not really, we don't," Kiki giggled.

"In fact, we won't!" Miki giggled. They started bouncing excitedly, trying to hold in peals of laughter.

Clare suddenly gained a devious idea. "What if I told your mother that you French-kissed the Howes twins, Damon and Stefan?"

The twins' excited expressions suddenly turned to fear in under a second.

"You wouldn't," Miki said, frightened.

"Oh, but I would. There's your mom right now," Clare replied, pointing out their mom, who was happily chatting with Helen. The twins looked where Clare pointed, then at each other, and then back to Clare.

Kiki, in her shock, suddenly blurted: "FITZ IS GONNA PROPOSE TO YOU!"

**(A/N: Dun dun duuuuuuunnnnnnn! Fitz? Marrying Clare? EEWWWWWW! But, it is kind of a twist, so NO JUDGING! [Makes Red Queen face] And yes, I named the Howes twins Damon and Stefan, the vampire boys from Vampire Diaries. Like I said, NO JUDGING! Lol :D)**


	4. Chapter 2: Weird Things and a Rabbit

Chapter 3: Confusion, Distraction…and a White Rabbit?

(Italics- Clare's thoughts and emphasis)

Suddenly, Clare's older sister, Darcy appeared behind Clare, and took her by the shoulder. "Ugh! You ruined the surprise!" She said to the twins, and walked off with Clare. "Those two, I swear to God…and we all tried so hard to keep it a secret." Clare absorbed her sister's words, and realized something…Did everybody know?

"Does…everybody know?" Clare voiced her realization. To her dismay, Darcy nodded.

"Yea! That's why they've all come. This isn't just your Sweet 17, it's your engagement party," Darcy replied excitedly.

_Engagement party? But I'm only 17! I'm too young!_

"Fitz will propose to you in front of the Ferris Wheel. When you say yes-"

"But I don't know if I want to marry Fitz!" Clare exclaimed. After all, he had been mean to her and her friends. Who knows what he would do to her if they got married?

"Who, then? You probably won't do better than a lawyer," Darcy replied. Clare noticed Fitz out of the corner of her eye trying to swat at a fly that was buzzing around his Coke can. Even if he was a lawyer, he still didn't seem like much. "You're going to be 20 in 3 years, Clare-Bear. That pretty face won't last forever…ya don't want to end up like Leia, do you?" She pointed to Leia Chang, who was sitting at a picnic table all by herself, throwing a ball up and down sadly.

_That's right…she got brutally dumped by her boyfriend at Harvard…and ever since then, she's been kind of quiet…and a little delusional …_

"And you don't want to be a load on Mom, right?" Darcy finished.

"Well, no…" Clare said sheepishly.

"So, you'll marry Fitz; you'll be as happy as I am with Peter, and your life will be perfect. It's already been determined!" Darcy said excitedly.

"Clare, dear," Maria said aloud, jolting Darcy out of her excitement for a brief moment.

"I'll leave you two be," Darcy whispered to Clare and walked off.

"Would you like to take a stroll in the garden? Just you and me?" Maria asked. Clare shrugged. A few moments later, they walked into the garden, Maria holding Clare's right hand.

"Do you know what I've always dreaded?" Maria asked Clare.

"The incline of stock markets?" Clare guessed.

"Ugly grandchildren," Maria corrected. "But you're a lovely girl. You're bound to produce little…idiots!" She trailed off when she noticed the plants. "The garden planted white roses when I specifically asked for red!" She exclaimed.

"You could always paint the roses red," Clare absentmindedly said.

"That's an awfully odd thing to say…" Maria raised her eyebrow. "Anyways, you should know that my son has extremely delicate lungs." Clare heard every word she said, but noticed a rustling in the bushes…as if there were some sort of animal.

"Did you see that?" Clare asked.

"See what?" Maria asked.

"It…it was a rabbit, I think," Clare responded.

"Ugh. Nasty little creatures; I do enjoy setting the dogs on them," she shuddered. "Anyway, if you buy Fitz the wrong cologne or bathroom spray, he could have an asthma attack." Clare again saw the bushes rustle.

"Did you see it that time?" Clare asked.

"See what?" Maria repeated.

"The rabbit!" Clare said loudly.

"Don't shout! Now, pay attention. Mark said you were easily distracted. Now, where was I?" Maria asked abstractedly.

"Fitz has asthma attacks…" Clare trailed off, noticing the rabbit again, and this time it seemed to be waiting for her… "I couldn't be more interested, but you have to excuse me." She raced off after the rabbit, only to end up by Leia, still tossing the ball up and down, but she appeared as if she were waiting for someone.

"Leia, I think I'm going mad! I keep seeing a white rabbit in a tuxedo!" Clare explained rapidly.

Leia shrugged. "Hmph, can't be worried about your little rabbit now, Clare-Bear. I'm waiting for my fiancée…" Leia trailed off, looking around. Clare followed suit.

"You have a fiancée?" Clare asked. She once again noticed the bushes rustle. "There! There it is!" But Leia ignored her.

"He's a prince, but unfortunately he can't marry me…unless he were to relinquish his throne…tragic isn't it?" She asked with a hint of delusion in her voice. Clare backed away slowly.

"Very…" she said, concerned. She ran off, and came to a clearing behind one of the concession stands, noticing Peter kissing…Mia Jones from the old Power Squad?

"Peter?" Clare asked. Peter and Mia broke the kiss, and he wiped his lips guiltily.

"We were just…uh…talking…Mia's an old friend," he lied.

"I can see you're very…close…" Clare said suspiciously.

"You won't, uh, mention this to Darcy, will ya?" Peter asked, his voice somewhat slurring.

"I don't know…I'm really confused…I just need time to think," She responded.

"Well, think about her; she'd never forgive me!" He slurred again. Is he…drunk? He certainly looks it… Clare thought. "You don't wanna ruin her marriage…do ya?" He put a finger under her chin, but she pulled away.

"Me? But I'm not the one sneaking around behind her back…" Clare backed away from him as he spoke, and someone cleared their throat.

"There you are," the voice said. It was Fitz… Clare gulped.

**A/N: Yay updates! :D I'm so glad I got to update this time! I was really busy with my school's play auditions and such, so I didn't have time to write anymore… be prepared: the debut of Katie, Owen, The Torres', and Sav are coming soon! :D**


	5. Chapter 3: Falling Down the Rabbit Hole

Chapter 4: Down the Rabbit-Hole

(Italics- Clare's thoughts and emphasis)

Everyone gathered in front of the Ferris wheel where Fitz and Clare stood. Fitz got down onto one knee and took both Clare's hands in his own, not noticing the small blue caterpillar crawling up his shoulder from his back.

"Clare Edwards…" he said.

"Fitz…" she responded, seeing the small creature.

"What is it?" he hissed.

"You have a caterpillar on your shoulder," she replied. He shuddered and prepared to swat it off, but she stopped him. "Don't hurt it," she said and picked it up, putting it on a nearby blade of grass. She turned to face him again.

"You had, uh, better wash that finger later," Fitz said. He took Clare's hands again.

"Clare Edwards…" he repeated. Everyone watched, waiting, and Clare gulped again. "Will you marry me?" He smiled slightly, and waited for her response.

"Well…everyone expects me to…you're a lawyer now…my face won't last…and I don't wanna end up like…" She gestured to Leia, who hung her head sheepishly. "But this is all happening so quickly…" She pulled away from Fitz and stepped forward. "I think I…" She heard a ticking noise behind her, and turned, seeing the White Rabbit suddenly TURN INTO A BOY with dark skin, a white-and-red tuxedo, and a white Fedora with two long feathers on each side, and he pulled out a pocket-watch, pointing to the time. Her eyes widened at the sight.

"I think I…" Clare repeated, and then finally blurted, "I need a moment." She raced off, leaving everyone in front of the Ferris wheel, especially Fitz, utterly confused. She chased after the boy, who ran farther ahead, and she hurried to catch up to him. The boy came to a deep hole in the ground by a large tree, and hopped in. Clare finally reached the hole and knelt down, leaning over.

"Hello?" She called. She put her hand on the side, but it turned out to be loose soil, so she ended up slipping and falling into the rabbit-hole. She fell past several random objects such as a bookshelf, a rocking-chair, a kitchen cabinet, and a bed. She then finally reached the bottom, rolling towards the center of the round floor. She sat up, and noticed the chandelier stood upwards, as well as her light-brown curls. Clare soon realized she was upside-down, and she fell down (up?) onto the actual floor with a thud. She stood up, brushing herself off, and looked at her surroundings. She was in a small room with several doors of every shape and size. She tried the first door, and it was locked. She went around the room, trying each and every door, but they all remained shut. She then took notice of the tiny table in the center of the room. On it was a small key, which Clare immediately used to try each and every door once more, but like before, each were locked. She spotted a curtain and went to it, pulling it aside to reveal a tiny door. _Okay, I'm starting to get the feeling I've seen this somewhere before… _Clare thought as she tried the door. Surprisingly, it fit, but when she tried to poke her head through, she figured even her shoulders wouldn't go out. She sighed, and the door swung shut. She turned around, looking for some sort of miracle, but instead found a little bottle on the table where she found the key. She noticed a tag on the bottle and read it:

_Drink Me. _She uncorked the bottle, and smelled it, finding it had a nice fruity aroma.

"It's only a dream…I guess there's no harm in trying it, really…" She took a sip, and found it had a sweet taste, almost fruity. She let out a small cough because of the bad aftertaste that came subsequent to the sip, and felt a weird sensation: she was shrinking! Her clothes fell around her, and when she came out from under her dress, she found a frillier version of the dress on her. She raced back to the small door, only to find it locked again. Damn it… she cursed to herself. She ran back to the table after realizing she left the key on the table, and she jumped, trying to reach the table, and get the key. Little did she know, she was being watched through the keyhole by some very familiar friends.

"You'd think she'd remember all this from the first time," whispered a voice that sounded a lot like Owen Milligan.

"You brought the wrong Clare!" hissed a voice that sounded a lot like Katie Matlin.

"She _is_ the right one…I'm certain of it," another voice whispered back, one that sounded a lot like Sav Bhandari.

Clare didn't hear the voices, but kept jumping until she hurt her knee, and she slumped down on the floor, a tear rolling down her face in the pain. She took note of a small box in front of her, with a cake that read _Eat Me_ in black icing. She took a tiny nibble or two of it, then finding it tasted god, she took another small taste. She stepped away from the table to find that another weird sensation was overcoming her whole body: she was now growing! She grew until her head pressed against the ceiling and she had to stoop to keep from going through.

"She is _so_ the wrong Clare," the Katie-voice hissed.

"Give her a chance!" The Sav-sounding voice hissed back.

Clare got an idea and put the key on the floor by the tiny doorway then grabbed the bottle and took a large swig. She let out a loud cough and shrank rapidly, and then tightened her dress, for it had stretched a bit through her little "growth spurt". She ran to the door, unlocked it, and opened it to reveal an amazing world before her.

**(A/N: YES! It's finally updated! Sorry I took so long, u guys! But I'm getting chills from this story! Who else here is? How'd y'all like this chapter? Hope you're enjoying it! R+R :D)**


	6. Chapter 4: Reunions and a Bandersnatch

Chapter 5: Unexpected Reunion and a Bandersnatch

(Bold and/or Italics are emphasis, and Italics alone are thoughts)

Clare walked around for a while, taking a look at each and every specimen of the strange world she landed in, such as shaped bushes, brightly colored flowers, and strange creatures, too, such as a giant green pig that scurried in front of the teen, and a dragon-fly and a rocking-horse-fly.

"Curiouser and curiouser…" Clare muttered to herself, quoting a character from a book she once read in English class with Eli. _Sigh, Eli… _Clare thought to herself, reminiscing her good times with the green-eyed boy. _Maybe if he were here with me, we could figure this place out together…_

"I TOLD you, she's the right Clare!" someone's voice jolted Clare out of her reverie, and she looked up to see a small group of teenagers in front of her, including the rabbit-kid from earlier. The first kid was a girl who wore a medieval peasant outfit with lace-up combat boots and fingerless gloves, had piercing blue eyes and had short black hair with bangs, not to mention there were tiny grey ears poking out of her hair with gold earrings in them and a long grey tail swishing behind her back. The next two kids looked like they could be twins with their matching white-with-black-striped T-shirts, black pants and red suspenders, and their blue eyes and good looks. The only difference between the two was one was shorter than the other and while the shorter one displayed somewhat feminine features and had short light brown hair, the other one was taller and a more masculine-looking than the other and had a spiky upsweep of dark-brown hair. The kid next to the taller boy stood another good-looking young man with a strong jaw, who wore a blue tuxedo with the collar-line lined with feathers, and he too had blue eyes and dark brown hair, but his was slicked back with gel. To Clare, something about each one of these teens looked extremely familiar...

"I'm not convinced, Sav," The lone girl in the group spoke up.

"How is _that_ for gratitude, Katie? I've been up there for _weeks_, trailing one Clare after the next, and I was almost eaten by other animals in my rabbit form!" The rabbit-kid, supposedly named Sav, shook his head. "I mean, seriously, they go around _ENTIRELY_ naked, and when they do…_that_…in public, I have to look away, it's that gross." He shuddered.

"She doesn't even look like herself," the blue-tuxedoed boy remarked.

"Well, yea, that's _because_ she's the wrong Clare!" snapped the girl, supposedly named Katie, like a one Katie Matlin that Clare didn't get along with at first. _Then again_, Clare thought to herself as she gave the girl a once-over, _she does look like Katie…_

"I think that is the right one, I agree with Sav," said the smaller boy as he nudged his brother.

"Well, I agree with Katie and say that she isn't," the taller boy argued.

"I'm saying it's possible that she's the one," the shorter boy shot back.

"Well, it's not her, so drop it, Adam," the taller boy debated.

"How can I be the 'wrong Clare' when this is _my_ dream?" Clare finally asked, causing the group to stop talking. "And another thing, who _are_ all of you?"

"Well, we all have two sets of names each," said the shorter boy, Adam. "One for Overland and one for Underland. For example, my brother, Drew and I are known as the Torres' in Overland, but we're known as the Tweedles down here in Underland."

"I'm Drew, by the way," the taller one spoke up, smirking. _Sweet. It's Adam and Drew! At least I know these guys, _Clare realized.

"I'm known down here as Mallyumkin, but in Overland I'm Katie Matlin," said Katie. _I knew it! _Clare thought. _But I thought her hair was red or something…at least, it looked that way last time I saw her…_

"Like the others, I have two names. My first being Nivens McTwisp, my second name being Sav Bhandari," the rabbit-kid spoke up. _Good, another familiar face; that's Alli's brother!_

"Same here," said the blue-tuxedoed young man. "I'm known as Owen Milligan in Overland but down here I'm called Ullieam." He bowed to Clare and she blushed. Owen turned to Sav and nudged him. "Why don't we see Absolem about this?"

"Oh, _sure_, let's visit Mister Wise-Guy and show him that this _GIRL_ is not Clare," Katie commented snarkily.

"Here, allow _me _to escort you, pretty lady," Drew came up to Clare and hooked his left arm through her right one.

"Oh, come on! It's not your turn, Mister Love-Doctor," Adam argued and hooked his right arm though Clare's left arm.

"Let _go_!" Drew shouted, tugging Clare in one direction.

"Oh, go piss on yourself," Adam retorted, and Clare turned her head to Sav.

"Are they always like this?" The poor blue-eyed girl mouthed to the older boy. He shook his head in response.

"Alright! _Alright_, already; how about a deal?" He spoke up. "You can _both_ escort her." The brothers pumped their fists and Clare, for the first time that day, face-palmed.

[_A little while later…_]

A little ways down, the group reached a clearing where tons of exotic plants surrounded the path. Clare turned her head to look at Sav, who was smiling in excitement.

"Who is this Absolem person?" Clare wanted to know.

"He's wise, definite; he's absolute," Sav responded enthusiatically.

"He's Absolem!" the Tweedle boys spoke simultaneously. Clare shook her head, thinking at the answers she was just given were a little too vague for her liking, and she started to wonder if this Absolem guy, or whoever he was, was some sort of creeper. However, she had a strange feeling it was gonna be someone she knew again, like it was with the group she walked with. Those thoughts vanished from her mind, however, when the group reached a hazy area that was shrouded in a strange blue smoke, and she squinted to try and see into it. There sitting on a mushroom, through the mist, was a person, a strapping young man with sandy-colored hair, peculiar blue slashes on his jawline, a blue vest with nothing under, and his lower body was that not of a normal human being, but a caterpillar...

"Who are you?" the being asked the group, blowing out a cloud of mist from a hookah that he was smoking, making him the one creating the blue cloudy mess in the first place, and Clare walked up to the mushroom. Something about this boy seemed very, VERY familiar. Her eyes widened when she recognized the person-caterpillar/being finally.

"Jake?" _What is my step-brother doing down here in Underland? _Clare wondered. _No wonder he wasn't at the party... _"I mean, Absolem?"

"You are not Jake, or Absolem; I am. The question is..." Here Jake took another drag fom his hookah, and Clare just had to wonder, _since when did my step-brother/ex-boyfriend become a stoner? _"_Whooo_ are _you_?" he blew more mist out in Clare's face as he drew out "who", and she coughed noisily.

"Clare," she spoke between coughs.

"We'll see about that," Jake replied.

"Whaddya mean?" Clare couldn't believe her ears. Her own step-brother thought she was this supposed 'wrong Clare', too? "I ought to know who I am."

"Yes, you OUGHT, stupid girl," Jake quipped. _Ugh, _Clare thought. _How...how like a brother of him to call me stupid! Seriously! _He turned to Sav and Katie and commanded, "Unroll the Oraculum."

"Of course," Katie mumbled, unrolling a small scroll that laid on a nearby mushroom. Clare, like the others, looked at the scroll in amazement.

"This is the Oraculum, being the calendrical Comprendium of Underland," Sav explained.

"It's a calendar," Clare voiced her awe, looking at the pictures that lined the scroll.

"Comprendium," Jake corrected. "It tells of each and very day since the beginning." _Please stop acting like a stoner, Jake..._

"Today is Grivleg Day, in the time of Red Queen Jenna Middleton," Sav told her. Clare looked at the picture of her former friend, her hair in blonde braids and a gold crown and her blue eyes as piercing and wide as ever. _It really __**is **__her_, Clare thought. _But seriously? Of all people, Jenna?_

"Show her the Frabbjous Day," Jake announced.

"Aw, yea!" Adam shouted excitedly. "That's the day when you slay the Jabberwocky!"

Clare's head whipped towards the boy. "Pardon? Slay a _what_ now?!"

"Jabberwocky. There's you with the Vorpal Sword, no other sword can kill it," Drew responded, pointing to a picture of an armor-wearing girl swinging a sword at a large dragon-like beast that she appeared to be killing. The girl had short hair in tight curls, very much like Clare's...The younger girl's eyebrows threatened to disappear into her hairline as her blue eyes went wide.

"That's not me!" Clare exclaimed, refusing to believe it was really her who would be killing that enormous creature.

"I _know_," Katie remarked, hopping off of a large mushroom that she happened to be sitting on nearby.

"Tell us this, Jake: _is she the right Clare_?" Sav asked the half-human young man hopefully.

"Not hardly," Jake shook his head, and took a drag of his hookah, blowing out a large swirl of smoke and disappearing into the thick blue cloud.

"Haha! I knew she was the wrong Clare, but did anyone listen to me? _Noooo_..." Katie pumped her fist triumphantly.

"Dude, you said she'd be the right Clare, what the crap, man?" Drew asked Adam, whining.

"Well I thought it _was_, but _apparently_ I was mistaken," Adam shot back. Clare was starting to become very confused and afraid, and slowly backed away from the little group, but they saw she was leaving and wanted to say more about her being the 'wrong Clare'.

"Hmph, you impostor. Pretending to be Clare, ha! You _really_ ought to be ashamed," Katie sneered at the younger girl.

"I was _so_ certain of you," Sav sadly said, looking at Clare. By now, the girl had had enough.

"Look, I'm sorry and I don't mean to be the 'wrong Clare'!" the younger girl blurted angrily. She thought for a moment, before then mumbling to no one in particular, "Wait a sec. This is all just a dream." She turned to the confused group and announced, "I'm going to wake up now, and you're all gonna disappear." She shut her eyes and pinched her arm, hard. She opened them back up, but saw the same thing, the little group looking at her like she had three heads. Drew and Adam gave her a look as if to say, "Did it work?" Clare waited a moment, more confused than ever.

"That's odd...pinching usually works..." She muttered, anxious.

"I could stick ya if you like," Katie offered, turning into her Dormouse form and unsheathing a needle-thin sword.

"That would actually help, thanks," Clare replied.

"My pleasure," Katie sniggered, and scrambled to the younger girl's foot, stabbing it with her sword.

"Yowch!" Clare cried out in pain. "Not so hard!"

All of a sudden a loud roar was heard, and Clare's eyes widened again. A large cat/bear/dog sort of creature pounced into the clearing. The group gasped in fear at the being.

"Uh, guys? What is that thing?!" Clare yelled.

"It's the Bandersnatch!_ RUN_!" the Tweedle boys shouted simultaneously. The group suddenly scattered about, turning into their true forms. Soldiers that looked like playing cards- hold the phone. Playing cards?! Can this world get any weirder?- rushed in with nets, claw-grabbers and whips. The Tweedle boys lept behind a mushroom, while Katie turned into her mouse form and leapt into a log. Clare merely ran, not knowing where to go, just as Sav and Owen were captured by the soldiers in their animal forms, and the Oraculum dropped out of Sav's pocket. Suddenly, she stopped.

"Wait a second..." she muttered. The Bandersnatch crept closer. "This is only a dream, nothing can hurt me..." The beast lunged closer to her, but Clare didn't bother running away. Instead, she simply stood in the path of the creature. Katie poked her small head out of the hole in the log.

"What the hell is she doing...?" The girl/mouse wondered out loud, and popped out of the log to run to Clare's, er, rescue.

"It can't hurt me, it can't hurt me, it can't hurt me..." Clare muttered over and over to herself. The Bandersnatch roared into her face, making her hair low back, and Clare recoiled in terror. _Well, maybe that things __**breath**__ might... _The poor girl thought.

"Run, Clare, run!" Katie's small voice was heard over the din that the monster made, and she crawled up the beast's fur to his head, and stabbed his left eye with her sword, pulling it out of its socket. "Jackpot!" The beast roared loudly in pain, and it blindly swung at Clare, leaving a three-clawed bloody scratch mark on the poor girl's right arm.

"_OUCH_!" The blue-eyed girl shrieked out in pain and ran off with the Tweedle-Torres boys in tow.

"Yeesh, that's gonna leave a mark..." Katie quipped to no one in particular as she was thrown off the Bandersnatch's head. The creature roared in pain again, covering its eye socket with one paw, the soldiers and him watching with his good eye as the three teens ran off. The Oraculum lay on the ground where Sav had dropped it, and a tall young man of about 17 picked it up, brushing his short sandy-brown hair away from his face as he saw the picture of Clare running away from the Bandersnatch. A look of grim determination crossed his face, and his black armor clanked noisily as he got on his horse. It whinnied loudly and took off with the soldiers close behind.

[_Meanwhile..._]

The little trio kept running until they came to a fork in the road, with a scraggly old sign pointing in two different ways, with two different cardinal directions on it, supposedly in Underlandian, since they read 'Lest' and 'Queast'. The twins looked at the sign, then at Clare. Adam took aclare's hand.

"Let's go, east to Queast," he said, pulling her one way.

"No, west to Lest!" Drew argued, pulling her the other direction. Adam was just about to retort "Go piss on yourself" yet again, but was interrupted by a loud screech. A large colorful bird swooped in, snatching the twins, leaving Clare with no one else to turn to and nowhere left to go. The bird flew away with the boys screaming in terror at the top of their lungs, to a large red-and-white castle, where a cruel queen by the name of Jenna Middleton was angrily bitching about her tarts.

**(A/N: OMFG IT'S FINALLY HERE AFTER SO LONG! I feel like such an awful person for leaving u guys hanging for a reeeeeeally long while, but it's finally here! Now, y'all probably are wondering what took me forever to update mah story. Welp, it's because I've been working on some new stuffs, and I've been really busy with school and the fall play and now the sping musical and yes folks, since the last time u read my works, I was a sophomore. Now I'm a junior, bitches! XD lol, I love u guise and again, so sorry it took forever for me to update. Now, you guys just witnessed the debut of KC the Knave, Sav the White Rabbit, Katie the Dormouse, Owen the Dodo Bird, and the Twins Adam and Drew! Wait until u get a taste of what's to come! I'm talking about roses! I'm talking about cats! I'm talking about crazy rabbits! And I'm especially talking about a black-haired, green-eyed senior from Degrassi whom everyone's gonna miss when he leaves. That's right, I'm talkin about Eli! Hope u liked my update! Reviews will be loved and appreciated greatly!**

**...whoo-ee, that was a mouthful. Lol XD)**


End file.
